


No Use in Tryin'

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Fluff, creature of the week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles and Malia are captured by the latest big bad





	

**Author's Note:**

> penpal-olive said: Stalia (because someone is obviously going to choose Sterek, possibly before me)
> 
> Hope you like it! Teeny Fic #16
> 
> Now my girl you're so young and pretty  
> And one thing I know is true, yeah  
> You'll be dead before your time is due
> 
> We’ve Gotta Get Out of This Place by The Animals

**[](http://penpal-olive.tumblr.com/) **

****

“I can kill it.” Malia watches the thing that caught them in the preserve with narrow eyes and a deadly smile.

“We don’t even know what it is,” Stiles points out, voice a low whisper because he’s still not entirely sure the thing isn’t able to hear them. “It might have poisonous blood or something.”

Malia frowns and looks around the abandoned old cabin where they’ve been taken. “I can use that old curtain as protection.”

“Malia, babe, poisonous blood would soak through the curtain,” he reminds her, pulling her against his chest. “You’d never something leather, at least, before taking the risk.”

“I know blood soaks fabric, Stiles. I meant that I could use the curtain to cover it so there wouldn’t be risk of blood splatter if I ripped its throat out.” She looks up at him. “The blood would spray on the curtain, not me. So it wouldn’t matter if it’s poison or not.”

“Oh.” Stiles nods thoughtfully. “That might work, but there’s still too big a risk. There’s no way that Scott and the pack aren’t going to find us pretty quickly, so maybe we should actually just lay low for once.”

“Really?” She arches a brow and, in that moment, he can see the Hale influence in her genetics. “When do you ever want to just lay low?”

“When I started to realize that daring escapes tend to up the chances of injury quite a lot,” he mutters, stroking his thumb over the back of her neck. “There are two of us, so we could make a run for it, but you’re a hell of a lot faster than I am, so it’s pointless for both of us to try. I could distract it, though, if you want to get out of here and find Scott.”

“I’m not leaving you, dumbass.” Malia frowns at him. “I’ve told you that before, and I still mean it. I could always carry you. We’d still move faster than it does. The slimy snail trail thing makes it move slower.”

“Or maybe that’s what it wants you to think, so it can catch you by surprise when you try to escape and it’s suddenly like 28 Days Later zombie fast.” Stiles makes a face. “Then it’d have you, and I’d die trying to save you because there’s no way in hell you die before me if I’m around to stop it, and then Scott would be really sad. Sad Scott isn’t a good thing.”

“ _Or_ it’s Shaun of the Dead slow, and I could dance around it without even getting a contact hit because it’s a freaking hairy snail monster thing,” Malia says, lips quirking slightly.

“You can’t talk sexy to me when we’re in a dangerous situation,” he tells her solemnly, unable to resist stealing a quick kiss at the pop culture reference anyway. “There’s no such thing as hairy snail monsters, either, so this has to be something exotic that’s probably in the bestiary, but I dropped my damn phone on the floor of the Jeep when it knocked us off the road, so we’re shit out of luck.”

“I still vote for ripping its throat out,” Malia decides, looking back at the blobby monster who is just ignoring them.

“You’re _so_ a Hale, babe.” Stiles squeezes her hand and studies the creature intently. “But we’re not taking that risk. Too dangerous, and I’m all about surviving because I plan to graduate one day.”

“Well, all I know is that we’ve got to get out of here before it stops fumbling around and starts trying to kill us.” Malia kisses him soundly before she stands up. “Hey, monster thing. Do you even have ears?”

“And this is why I should have just ignored the danger and made out with you to distract you,” Stiles mutters, getting to his feet and putting his hand over her mouth. The blob thing sort of shuffles very, very slowly, and Stiles has a moment of extreme annoyance that this thing managed to get the upper-hand. Of course, they were knocked unconscious when Roscoe was run off the road, but still. It’s sort of insulting.

Malia licks his hand, making him move it and wipe his palm on his jeans. She grins at him. “Plan B then, is it?” She turns and picks him up like he weighs nothing, putting him over her shoulder and slapping his ass before she’s running out of the old cabin.

He has an excellent view of her butt and the back of her legs as she runs, and he just reaches out to hold on because he’s not one of those guys who feels threatened by strong women or being saved. It turns out she was right, anyway, because the creature is way too slow to even attempt following them when Malia’s running full speed. Eventually, they make it to the highway, and she puts him down, giving him a smug smile that he has to kiss off her mouth.

When Scott finds them twenty minutes later, they’re making out against a tree, and Stiles gets to brag about his awesome girlfriend saving his ass because she’s got plans for it later.


End file.
